In a computer network such as the Internet, users can identify web servers, email servers, or other resources by alphanumerical domain names. However, routers, switches, and other network services or devices identify such resources by numerical IP addresses. Domain name systems facilitate operations of computer networks by providing a translation service between alphanumeric domain names and numerical IP addresses. For example, a domain nameserver can translate a domain name “www.example.com” to an IP address “192.168.0.1.” Routers, switches, or other computer services or devices can then access resources associated with this domain name based on the translated IP address.